Кугимия Риэ
— японская сэйю, родилась в г. , выросла в г. Кумамото, Япония. Работает в компании I'm Enterprise. Рост 159 см. У неё та же группа крови (третья) и тот же день рождения, что и у другого сэйю — Хоси Соитиро. В 1997 году Кугимия участвовала в 1-й Seiyu Summer School, организованной институтом сэйю Nichinare, где она получила приз от фирмы I’m Enterprize и передачи Watasitati tobimasu (私たち、翔びます!). После этого она устроилась в I’m Enterprize, где и работает по настоящее время. В качестве сэйю она дебютировала в 1998 году в компьютерной игре «étude prologue 〜揺れ動く心のかたち〜». А в следующем, 1999 году, дебютировала в аниме с ролью в сериале Kyorochan. Среди многочисленных ролей Кугимии особое место занимают роли цундэрэ, которых она сыграла уже немало. В качестве примера можно привести таких персонажей, как Сяна (Shakugan no Shana), Луиза (Zero no Tsukaima), Юхи (Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka), Наги (Hayate no gotoku!) и др. По этой причине её даже называют «Королева цундэрэ» (ツンデレの女王, см. напр. http://mainichi.jp/enta/mantan/graph/anime/20071210/). Но её репертуар не ограничивается одними лишь ролями цундэрэ. Она играла персонажей с самыми различными характерами. Приходилось ей также играть мужские роли. Неоднократно также доводилось играть несколько ролей в одном аниме (например, Мэрона и Лана в Queen’s Blade, Алиса и Тэнноудзи Тока в Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza, Дайти Каори и «Magical Diva» в Ladies versus Butlers!). Кугимия является лауреатом двух премий Seiyu Awards. В 2008 году, на 2-й церемонии вручения премии, она получила премию за роль второго плана (http://akiba.kakaku.com/event/0803/08/203000.php), а в следующем, 2009 году, на 3-й церемонии — премию за главную роль (http://akiba.kakaku.com/event/0903/07/201500.php). Её любимая еда — личи, ливер, лапша. Нелюбимая еда — грибы сиитакэ, и такая липкая пища, как натто и бамия. Любимые фильмы — Онг Бак: Тайский воин, Рождённый сражаться, Шаолиньский футбол, Разборки в стиле кунг-фу, любимое аниме — Стальной алхимик. Увлекается садоводством. У неё есть две собаки породы йоркширский терьер по кличке Массю и Марон. Значительные роли В аниме Главные роли выделены жирным. 1999—2001 * Excel Saga — Юкари * Hand Maid May — Рэна * Figure 17 — Мина Савада * Super GALS! — Саё Котобуки * Megami Kouhosei TV — Икни Аллекто * Galaxy Angel — Тибита * Vandread: The Second Stage — Ширли * Nanchatte Vampiyan — Мори 2002 * Cosplay Complex — Дельмо * Gravion — Бригетта * Pita-Ten — Кобоси Уэмацу * The Twelve Kingdoms — Тайки, Канамэ Такасато в детстве * Rizelmine — Ризэль Иваки * Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! — Мурумо 2003 * Astro Boy — Нянко * Candidate for Goddess — Ихний Аллекто * Fullmetal Alchemist — Альфонс Элрик * Rockman.EXE — Анетта * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! — Тио 2004 * Alice Academy — Имай Хотару * Bleach — Карин Куросаки, Куроцути Нэму и Лили * Burn Up Scramble — Мая Дзингу * Canvas 2 — Харуна (12 серия) * Gravion Zwei — Бригетта * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha — Алиса Баннингс * Maria-sama ga Miteru — Того Мацудайра * Midori Days — Кота Сингёдзи * Mirmo! — Мулу * Ninin Ga Shinobuden — Мияби * Yakitate!! Japan — Моника * Ichigeki Sacchuu!! Hoihoi-san — Комбат-сан * Major — Дайсукэ Комори 2005 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan — Сабато Михасиго * Elemental Gelade — Тилулу (Тикл Сильваторс) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's — Алиса Баннингс * Loveless — Сакагами Коя * MÄR — Бэль * Shakugan no Shana — Сяна * Trinity Blood — Питер * Xenosaga — Мэри Гудвин * MAR — Белль * Okusama wa Mahou Shoujo — Мика Симидзу 2006 * Buso Renkin — Виктория * Chocotto Sister — Юрика Ханаямада * Digimon Savers — Икуто Ногути * Ghost Hunt — Масако Хара * Gintama — Кагура * Honey and Clover — Синобу Морита в детстве * Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ — Момо Айкава * Utawarerumono — Камю * Zero no Tsukaima — Луиза * Glass no Kantai — Ральф * Otogi-Juushi Akazukin — Ринго Киносита 2007 * Deltora Quest — Нэрида * Hayate the combat butler — Наги Сандзэнъин * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — Нэна Тринити * Potemayo — Нэнэ Касугано, Томари Сэки * Rental Magica — Микан Кацураги, Каори Кацураги * Shakugan no Shana II — Сяна * Zero no Tsukaima ~Futatsuki no Kishi~ — Луиза * Hidamari Sketch — Тика * Heroic Age — Майл * Oh! Edo Rocket — Сюмпэй 2008 * Rosario + Vampire — [[Список персонажей «Rosario + Vampire»#Мидзорэ Сираюки|'Мидзорэ Сираюки']] * Nabari no Ou — Михару Рокудзё * Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo — Луиза * Toradora! — Тайга Айсака * Kurogane no Linebarrels — Изуна Эндо * Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka — Юхи Катагири * Kyouran Kazoku Nikki — Змеюка Мудзяки * Zettai Karen Children — Мио, Момотаро, молодой Минамото, Наги * Mnemosyne: Mnemosyne no Musume-tachi — Мими * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — Нэна Тринити * Kemeko Deluxe! — Мисаки Хаякава * Hidamari Sketch × 365 — Тика * Hakushaku to Yousei — Мериголд * Shugo Chara!! Doki — Юа Сакурай * Wagaya no Oinarisama — Сиро 2009 * Hetalia Axis Powers — Лихтенштейн * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood — [[Персонажи «Стального алхимика»#Альфонс Элрик|'Альфонс Элрик']] * Umineko no naku koro ni («Когда плачут чайки») — Сянон * Maria-sama ga Miteru — Токо Мацудайра * Hayate no gotoku!! — Наги Сандзэнъин * Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae — Синохара Усаги * Saki — Юки Катаока * Queen's Blade — Мелона, Лана * Basquash! — Флора Скайблюм * Kanamemo — Мика Кудзиин * Shugo Chara — Юа Сакурай * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza — Тэннодзи Тока, Алиса * Fairy Tail — Хэппи 2010 * Dance in the Vampire Bund — Хистерика * Ladies versus Butlers! — Каору Даити, Девочка-Волшебница Дива * Hidamari Sketch × Hoshi Mittsu — Тика * Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls — Юкимура Санада * Inazuma Eleven — Уцуномия Торамару * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer — Мина Кармин * Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi — Мими Усами * Shakugan no Shana S — Сяна * Toaru Majutsu no Index II — Агнеса Санстис 2011 * Astarotte no Omocha! — Астаротта * Dragon Crisis! — Роза * Fairy Tail (OVA) — Хеппи * Gintama — Кагура * Hidan no Aria — Канадзаки Ария * Heart no Kuni no Alice — Алиса * Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel — Куруми Хадзуки (Белый Ангел) * Kyousogiga — Кото * Persona 4: The Animation — Рисэ Кудзикава * Shakugan no Shana III — Сяна * The Idolmaster — Иори Минасэ * Toradora! Bento no Gokui — Тайга Айсака 2012 * Arashi no Yoru ni: Himitsu no Tomodachi — Мэй * Kill Me Baby — Девочка-без-имени * Kingdom — Карио Тэн * Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate — Юйна Осава * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san — Хастур * Shining Hearts — Милти * Recorder to Randoseru — Ацуми Миягава * Zero no Tsukaima F — Луиза * Robotics;Notes — Айри Игры * Akai Ito — Цудзура Вакасуги * Konjiki no Gash Bell — Тиа и Мэгуми Оуми * Pangya — Кох * Red Thread — Цудура Вакасуги * Riviera: The Promised Land — Эин * Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk — Марта * THE iDOLM@STER — Иори Минасэ * Xenosaga — Мэри Гудвин * Akaneiro Somaru Saka: Parallel — Юхи Катагири * Da Capo II: Plus Situation/Plus Communication — Эрика Мурасаки * Final Fantasy IV DS — Палом, Пором * Granado Espada — Клэр * Infinite Undiscovery — Вика * Luminous Arc 2 Will — Карэн * Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters — Нена Тринити * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Cosplay Hajimemashita- Мияма Аянэ * Persona 4 — Рисе Кудзикава * Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon — Мэй * Shikigami no Shiro — Исэ Нагино * Star Ocean: The Second Evolution — Прецис Ф. Нейман * Wonderland Online — Энрэй * Valkyrie Profile: Toga wo Seou Mono — Тилт, Мишель, Мирей * X-Blades — Аюми * Серия Yakuza — Харука Савамура Ссылки * Риэ Кугимия на Anime NFO * Интервью с Кугимией Риэ